rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby Rose/Image Gallery
__TOC__ Official Graphics RedSil.png|Ruby's silhouette RubyReveal.png|Official design reveal Christmas2012.png|Merry Christmas! Ruby Rose - Full Portrait4.jpg|Full portrait of Ruby RubySketch.png|Early sketches of Ruby TeamRWBY.png|Ruby, alongside the other members of Team RWBY. Ruby turnaround.gif|Full 3D Ruby model turnaround. (Click to animate)|link=http://images.wikia.com/rwby/images/c/cb/Ruby_turnaround.gif Image.png|A promotional for the "Yellow" Trailer Twitter Rubychalkboard.png|Drawing done in the Rooster Teeth office RubyFacialRigs.png|Ruby facials rig Ruby Happy.png| Over the rainbow!.png|When Monty doesn't sleep... BJPKrz0CQAAvvkM.png|White Castle?... Ruby and Weiss.png|"Gettin' reeaal tired of your nonsense, Ruby" BI3N6KTCcAAxAbJ.png|Monty really liked this frame the episode he's working on RubyDrawn.png|Ruby drawn by Miles RWBYBand.png|Rocking out. RubyxYang.png|Sisters 4evah Screen Shots "Red" Trailer Cliffside Altar.png|Ruby at the beginning of her trailer RubyCliff.png|Cloak of scattering petals. Red's_Cloak.png|Ruby in her cloak. Snowy_Forest2.png|Ruby walking through the forest Birds Eye.png|A bird's eye view of Ruby in the Snowy Forest RubyBeo.png|Facing her enemy. RubyCloseup.png|Ruby in the air BadassRedRiding.png|Cool, calm and collected. RubySlice.png|Sweeping moon shot. New_Picture_14_.png|Cutting a Beowolf in half. Blur.png|"Blurring speed" RubyReload.png|Reloading Hyperdrive.png|Ruby using the Cross Shot's recoil to further increase her speed Red_Ruby.png|Smile for the camera Crescent Rose - Sniper.png|Ruby firing Crescent Rose Hint.png|Monty's hint pertaining to a hidden fact in Ruby's trailer RubyBurst.png|The inital transformation of the Crescent Rose to glaive form RubyFinish.png|Victory beneath a full moon. "Yellow" Trailer RubyYang.png|Ruby and Yang Xiao Long Opening RWBYintro 00012.png RWBYintro 00007.png RWBYintro 00001.png Pilot Episode1 00004.png|Weapons. Totally not an obsession.... RubyPilot1.png|Huh? RubyPilot2.png|Yes....? Episode1 00013.png|Are you...robbing me? RubyPilot4.png|Badass smile Episode1 00018.png|Ruby, preparing to fight Roman Torchwick and his henchmen RubyPilot3.png Hur.png Heycool.png Whoaouch.png Episode1 00027.png|Preparing to chase Roman Episode1_00031.png|A Huntress joins the fray Episode1 00050.png|Trying to take out Crimson Episode1 00054.png|Can I have your autograph? Episode1 00057.png|Ruby meets Ozpin Episode1 00059.png|RubyXCookies forever Episode1 00060.png Episode1 00062.png|"Really, sis, it was nothing." Episode1 00061.png Aw.png|On the airship with Yang Noice.png|Looking down at Signal Academy Episode1 00070.png|Ruby meets Vomit Boy The Shining Beacon Episode2 00004.png|Admiring their new school Episode2 00008.png|OMG! Weapons!! Episode2 00007.png Episode2 00011.png Episode2 00016.png Episode2 00018.png Episode2 00019.png Episode2 00023.png Episode2 00027.png Episode2 00028.png Episode2 00031.png Episode2 00035.png Episode2 00036.png Episode2 00038.png Episode2 00040.png Episode2 00042.png Episode2 00043.png Episode2 00044.png A.png|Lost? Shhoot.png The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 Episode3 00002.png Episode3 00003.png Episode3 00007.png|"How's your first day sis?" Episode3 00008.png|There was some fire... Episode3 00009.png|"And I think some ice". Episode3 00010.png|"And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me"! Episode3 00011.png|"Ahh! Sis!! It's happening again!" Episode3 00012.png|"Read this and never speak to me again!" Episode3 00014.png|Trying again... All4.png|*Facepalm* Hum.png|Ozpin's....different Episode3 00019.png Episode3_00040.png|Writing a letter to my friends. Episode3 00021.png Episode3 00022.png Episode3 00026.png|Trying to make new friends. Episode3 00027.png|But you can call me Crater-....actually you can just call me Ruby. Episode3 00029.png|Yang helping out Episode3 00030.png Episode3 00032.png|"Awww I'm so proud of my sis!" ❤ Episode3 00034.png|Victorious against her sister! Episode3 00036.png|Team RWBY - Together for the first time The First Step Ep400009.png|Three Beacon girls, getting ready for action Ep400010.png|Crescent Rose - Storage Mode RWBY4_002473.png|"Myyy... Prrreciouuusss...! Ep400011.png|"I. Drink. Milk!" RWBY4_003108.png|Ruby doesn't want to face up to making friends Ep400013.png|Another lost lamb... Ep400030.png|Shouldn't this be the other way around? Ep400032.png|Aren't you glad he jumped you two years? Ep400033.png|the Usual Suspects Ep400035.png|Bad news - They choose your team Ep400039.png|''Oh noes!'' Ep400037.png|Brave smile on! Ep400044.png|Ready for action! Ep400045.png|Well... some of us, anyway... Ep400047.png|My Cool Big Sis Category:Image Gallery Category:Ruby images